This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to window management in a stream computing environment to process a stream of tuples using a window of the stream computing environment. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Management of data may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for window management in a stream computing environment may increase.